She Carries Me Away
by lili44
Summary: SongFic: Where the City Meets the Sea.


Title: She Carries Me Away

Author: Lili44

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Disclaimer: Sorry I do not own Robin Hood BBC or any related characters.

Robin wasn't sure what he hated more, the blood, the violence and the stupid, damn meaningless death or the constant wearisome longing he felt for England, for home and for her.

_If I've learnt anything from this,  
It would all be gone, it would all be gone_

He'd done his duty for his King and country in going to war. He'd been so sure that it was right and what he wanted that at the time, his conscientious would never have allowed him to forgive himself if he hadn't gone. But since then he'd reconsidered. What about his duty to his people, to himself? What about his duty to her? She'd understood why he'd left but that didn't make it all right. If she missed him half as much as he's missed her than he knew she would never forgive him for leaving her. If he could take it all back…. if he could take it all back

_And I'll take away your breath.  
Just to turn me on, yeah you turn me on._

It had been like a disease at first or some kind of strange sickness. His body had ached for her. He'd wake up thinking of her and shaking. The men in his camp had thought he had night tremors caused by the bloody and violence of the war that assaulted his brain. But he knew better. It was the constant and endless ache he felt inside of him. He'd lie down and know there was an empty space next to him. It was necessarily a sexual desire; it was more a physical and emotional craving for her propinquity. Some contradictory kind of platonically physical need for her nearness… if that was even possible.

_Cause' down where the city meets the sea  
I sit and daylight speaks to me  
She carries me away  
Oh yeah..._

He'd sometimes stay up all night and remember. If he did drift off to sleep he would be engulfed in a world of senses. The soft touch of her skin that juxtaposed his rough and itchy blankets. He'd remember her eyes and think of the intensity and depth to them, the flickering light in them of youth and laughter when he used to tease her and the welling up of tears that revealed her true and deep feelings when he told her he'd be leaving. Sometimes in the very dark of the night and the almost terrifying silence of the desert he though, if he listened hard enough, he could even hear her laughter and her voice echoing is his head….a sound that would carry him back to her, that would carry him home.

_I'll find my way  
Would fall from grace  
With the little piece of you that's left in me_

He'd promised her before he left that he would keep himself alive. They both knew it was a transparent promise. He was a fearless and often brash fighter. He wouldn't hold back from deadly risky situations. He had too much pride and honour for that. To fight he had to block out the memory of her and with each new battle he would pray to his God….and sometimes to Allah, that he would last this battle, _'I ask of you Lord just one more battle, Lord please let me make it through the night, if not for me, then for_ her'.

_But then it's 1,2,3 and you're back to me,  
And all the pieces fit together oh so perfectly  
Enough to take me home  
Just take me home..._

In head he'd replayed their reunion over and over again in his mind. He couldn't place specific words, he'd just think of the flurry of emotion that would overcome him. That the time apart would be no obstacle for them, that they would fit together perfectly, they way they had before he'd left….the way the had before. He knew he was deceiving himself, but the tiniest part of his soul still clung to that hope. It kept him sane.

_If I've learnt anything from this,  
It would all be gone, it would all be gone  
And I'll take away your breath.  
Just to turn me on, yeah you turn me on._

His apology and regret would be understood by her, because she understood him. It would take time, but when he got back he'd have all the time in the world. He had to believe that he'd suffered enough in their separation to encounter anymore hardship, He had to believe that he deserved to be happy. That he deserved light instead of darkness, _"oh please Lord Grant me light instead of darkness"_

_Cause' down where the city meets the sea  
I sit and daylight speaks to me  
Yeah, daylight speaks to me..._

After all these years, the time had finally come, he was standing waiting to board his boat amongst a crowd of other men, yet he was still alone with his thoughts. As he watched the white sad dissolve into the horizon and the city fade into the sun, the only thought that filled his head was "Marian, my love, I'm coming home"

A/N:

The song is 'Where the City meets the Sea' by an Australian band called The Getaway Plan and I have cut a few lyrics out just to stop it getting too repetitive.


End file.
